<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish You Hadn't by jedi_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202140">I Wish You Hadn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch'>jedi_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Bride (1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7th Circle of Hell Challenge, Best Friends, Buttercup mentioned, Canonical Character Death, Dread Pirates Roberts, Events during Princess Bride, July Prompt, Our Dumbass Ideas, Six Fingered Man, The Prince has feelings, Things You Said..., sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three looks into the friendship between Count Tyrone Rugen and Prince Humperdinck and a few of the times where they both said things the other wishes they hadn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish You Hadn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my one friend and our merry writing group decided we were tired of being hit with walls that accompany writing, so we formed a challenge. This purpose is two fold. 1) It gets us writing again and 2) it gets us to writing things outside our usual go to fandoms. July is the first month, we will be adding them to this collection. This collection will have tons of different fandoms so eventually there will probably be something for everyone. </p>
<p>Thanks and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cliffs Overlooking Florin Sea</em>
</p>
<p>Staring out at sea that separated Florin from its rival Prince Humperdinck stood next to his friend Tyrone Rugen, the six-fingered man. Watching the ship that had carried his betrothed off he felt a stab of pride at how his plan was coming together. He was looking forward to the outcome of this particular plan, unlike all the ones that had fallen apart in the past.</p>
<p>Rugen looked between the prince, his best friend and the ship on the water below. A small quirk of his lips, excitement building at the potential for the war with Guilder. “Come we must go before we are missed at the castle. This working so far has been lucky and it’s quiet on the water, all shall be well. You shall have the throne, war with Guilder, and you can find the woman you really want to marry.” He said clapping his friend on the back. Count Tyrone Rugen headed back to his horse.</p>
<p>The Prince, feeling really proud about this, yet had a strange sense of foreboding, but had yet to see the ship following the one carrying the three mercenaries and his betrothed. Turning from the water he looked at his friend and said “Tyrone, I can’t help but wish you hadn’t said that. One step at a time.” With that he mounted his horse and retreated back to the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Prince Humperdinck’s Chambers </em>
</p>
<p>Buttercup hadn’t been found murdered like he planned. Humperdinck was sure Tyrone had jinxed his plan when he said everything would go well. While they had managed to keep the pirate Roberts locked away, war with Guilder was no closer than it had been when this plot was hatched. Drumming his fingers on the arms of his chair he was unsure where to go next.</p>
<p>Tyrone entered through the secret passage. “Well I started the Pirate on the machine. He whined beautifully. Tomorrow I look forward to doing it again.” Looking at the Prince he placed himself in a chair across from him, plotting what he would do tomorrow to the Pirate it would probably take a few days before he would work past draining one year of life away from the man. He was the first real test subject in truth.</p>
<p>“Delightful, I need to figure out how to have Buttercup kidnapped on our wedding day now and who to take the fall for it. Obviously, I still want to blame Guilder but I’m not sure that will happen, but possibly with the loss of a beloved princess the people won’t care really who did it.” Prince Humperdinck said, stopping drumming and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.</p>
<p>The Count brough his righthand up and began drumming his fingers against his chin, all six of them. “What about the Thieves Forest? We could empty it and blame them in some way.” He offered out and started to stroke his facial hair.</p>
<p>“We could, I could then go through with the wedding and kill her on the wedding night. I shall order the forest emptied at once!” The Prince decided after giving the idea some time to marinate.</p>
<p>“Excellent your majesty, it should be a piece of cake.” Tyrone said with a smirk.</p>
<p>The Prince groaned when he heard that statement, remembering how his friend had jinxed them not even two days before. “Tyrone, I really wish you hadn’t said that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wedding Day, Inside the Castle</em>
</p>
<p>The King and Queen were escorting bride, Princess Buttercup to the Honeymoon suite, it had been a very odd marriage ceremony. It started out normally enough, even if the Priest did speak a little oddly, and then that deep voice had started bellowing from outside.</p>
<p>Stepping into the hallway between the chapel and the castle Humperdinck looked to Tyrone. “I’ll go take care of the Princess you deal with whatever this is.”</p>
<p>“It shall be done. Should take me no more than five minutes, besides the forest was emptied, the Pirate was killed thanks to you, this is probably just some pranksters trying to screw up your wedding day, or perhaps your wedding night. There are no traditions of stealing the bride here are there?” Tyrone asked his friend.</p>
<p>“No I don’t believe so why?” The Prince answered, the question creasing his brow.</p>
<p>“Just wondering, it has been about thirty years since this country has seen a royal wedding after all.” Came the reply.</p>
<p>“Too true, well then, it shall all be simple you go take care of the rabble and I shall go murder my bride. It shall be a piece of cake.” The Prince said offering his hand and Tyrone offered his back, they both grasped the others forearms and pulled each in for a quick brotherly hug. “We shall meet up shortly and enjoy the feast!”</p>
<p>Nodding to his friend, the Prince, Tyrone couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread filling him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Five minutes later</em>
</p>
<p>That Spanish brat had struck him, even after Tyrone had buried his dagger in him, Inigo had run him through with the very sword he had commissioned from the then boys’ father. As Tyrone slowly sank to the floor, he couldn’t help but know that this was the end. The cold from the floor seeping into his skin. Or was his warmth sinking into the floor? It was difficult to tell now.</p>
<p>“It will be a piece of cake, he said, we shall meet up shortly he said.” Count Tyrone Rugen said mockingly. Oh, how he wished he could look at his friend the Prince one last time and say to his face…</p>
<p>“I wish you hadn’t said that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow the collection!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>